Electronic transactions of all kinds have become more common all over the world. Buyers of goods and services of all types have increasingly come to expect a convenient online way to do business. Sellers also find it convenient to do business electronically, but at the same time wish to be able to maintain an appropriate level of control over marketing, quality, sales data collection, and so on. As an example, sellers of a particular type of good or service often wish to offer a predetermined amount of goods or services to consumers in exchange for a certain fee. In some instances the good might be any food or drink offered at a particular store, and the consumer purchases a plastic card for any amount of money the consumer wishes to place on the card. The card can be used by anyone carrying it to the particular store until the amount of money is exhausted. This works well for completely pre-paid goods and services. The seller has already received value for the yet-to-be collected goods or services. In some instances, the card funds might not ever be exhausted. These kinds of cards are often given as gifts that may be partially used, or might never be used. In this example, it does not matter who has or uses the card. And if the card is lost or stolen, the risk is borne by the buyer. No identity verification or card tracking is necessary. This type of pre-paid card has some advantages for the merchant. The buyer is motivated to visit the store, for example. Also, the buyer pays up front and may never redeem all of the value paid for. On the other hand, because the card acts just like cash, the seller cannot collect useful data on the consumer who bought the card and the consumer who uses the card. This data includes demographic and geographic data, which products are purchased, when products are purchased, etc.
Another way to market and sell goods and services is to offer a predetermined quantity of goods or services on pre-paid subscription basis where the goods and services must be consumed within a period of time and/or by a specific person. For example, Cineworld cinemas in the UK offer a one month movie pass for a fixed fee. The pass permits the buyer to view unlimited movies only at Cineworld theaters during that month. Similarly, Cineworld gift cards may be purchased for giving to another person. These cards have some limitations, however. For example, once the card is issued, the user's identity must be established each time the card is used to try to prevent a buyer from loaning the card to other people. From the buyer's perspective, the card is limited in that it can only be used in theaters owned by Cineworld.